Stuck With Her
by RandomChameleon
Summary: Setsuna x Hinoka. When Hinoka tries to free her loyal retainer from yet another trap, she finds herself stuck there as well. When night comes, they get close together for warmth... And Setsuna tells the princess a secret she has kept far too long.


**Hello!**

 **Hope you enjoy this quick one-shot that I've been meaning to write for a while, but just didn't get around to. If you like this and want some more yuri, check out my main fic, A Pair of Queens.**

 **Enjoy!**

OneShot 2

Setsuna sat down and leaned back against the wall. This pit she was in was deep, and the walls were smooth. Probably recent, she mused, definitely for large prey. Looking uneasily around at the size of this particular trap, she hoped it wasn't bears they were after.

Her worries quickly disappeared, as they always did, and she put her bow to one side, looked up at the sky, and made herself comfortable as she waited for Lady Hinoka.

xxxxx

Corrin strode down to her sister's room, looking worried. She knocked, then poked her head in the door.

"Hey, sis?"

Hinoka turned to look at her.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Setsuna? I sent her out to get some supplies a while ago... No-one's seen her since. I'm starting to get worried, honestly." The half-dragon looked at her sister questioningly. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"...I'll go and get my pegasus..." The red-haired girl sighed.

"What?"

"She's probably stuck in some trap somewhere."

"What!?"

"Don't worry. It happens to her fairly often." Hinoka patted her bewildered sister on the shoulder reassuringly, then headed towards the stables.

"I'll explain fully later, promise." She called over her shoulder at the still-bemused Corrin. The white-haired princess shrugged, shook her head in wonder at the amount of strange individuals her army seemed to have collected, and walked off down the corridor.

xxxxx

From the air, Hinoka scanned the ground thoroughly, searching for any sign of her faithful retainer.

Eventually, miles from camp, she spotted a pit trap with a flash of blue inside. She aimed the pegasus into a dive, then stopped and hovered over the trap.

"Setsuna! Is that you?" She called down.

"...Lady Hinoka...?" A familiar voice drifted up from the pit. "...Is that you...?"

Smiling with relief, Hinoka landed her pegasus beside the pit. She took the coil of rope from her saddle, tied it around a nearby tree stump, and lowered the other end into the trap.

"Grab hold of the rope! We'll have you out in no time." The redhead called.

"...Thanks..." Came the reply. The rope was pulled taut as the archer climbed it.

Suddenly, Hinoka heard a quiet creaking sound. She turned to look at the end of the rope to see the tree stump she had used for support slowly being pulled from the ground. She lunged for the rope, hoping to quickly find another anchor, but it was yanked free as she did, sending both her and Setsuna into the pit.

"Lady Hinoka... Hi..." The archer smiled, sounding as if she was completely oblivious to their situation. Wincing, Hinoka picked herself up.

"Ow... Hit my head on the way down." A quick feel around her head found no real injury, save a bump forming near the back. Glumly, she looked up at the edge of the pit, high above them now.

"We're... Just going to have to wait, aren't we?" The pegasus rider slumped against the wall, defeated.

"It's not so bad..." Setsuna smiled vaguely. "It's not that cold, and we can find some way to make ourselves comfortable, I'm sure..."

Hinoka nodded in melancholy agreement. "I suppose..." She sighed, and got to her feet. Suddenly concerned, she looked up to the edge of the pit, where her pegasus was padding uncertainly.

"Stay, girl! Stay!" The redhead called. "Relax, okay?" She lowered her voice soothingly. "Just... Relax... Down, girl..."

Slowly, calmed by her voice, the pegasus stopped its nervous stepping and lay down. Hinoka sighed with relief.

"Okay... Now let's try to get some rest. If nothing else, we'll at least be able to see better in the morning." The Hoshidan princess lay down next to her retainer and crossed her arms behind her head. She shivered suddenly.

"D... Did it just get colder?" She asked through chattering teeth.

"Y-Yeah..." Setsuna replied, putting her arms around herself.

"Damn... And I've got nothing we could use as a blanket or anything..." Hinoka quietly cursed herself.

"W-Well... We... We could..." The archer stopped, her face red.

"Wh-What is it?" Asked the redhead. "I'm okay with any suggestion right now."

"We... Could... You know... Get close together... To... Keep warm?" Setsuna finally managed, her blush deepening.

"I... I suppose... If it's the only option, then yes." Hinoka replied, lying down. The archer positioned herself next to her, gently moving her head into the crook of the princess' neck. Her arms came up and slowly moved themselves around Hinoka's waist.

"S-Setsuna...?" The pegasus rider asked, a blush starting to creep up her neck and across her face. She was uncertain about why her retainer was so... comfortable in the position they were in. "Why are you... What is..." She couldn't put the words together. Her retainer's body, especially so close to her own, was deeply awkward. But, somehow, the longer she stayed there, the more comfortable the princess became.

"Do you... Want me to... Move?" Setsuna's sleepy voice drifted through the still air.

"N-No. No, this is... nice." Hinoka replied, unsure why she said it even as she did.

"That's... Good... Then..." The archer yawned, shifted a little, then closed her eyes. After a few moments of strange yet pleasant silence, Hinoka spoke up.

"Setsuna..." She began uncertainly.

"...Yes, milady?"

"This... You... You seem very happy like this." She managed lamely. "Do you... Do you..." She trailed off. This was ridiculous. How could she ever ask what was on her mind?

"Do I what, milady?" Setsuna's usually slow, listless speech had become clear and focused. Noticing that, Hinoka took a deep breath and asked the question that had been in the back of her mind for far longer than tonight:

"Do you... Have feelings for me?"

"Of course, Lady Hinoka." The archer slowly moved her head up until she was eye-to-eye with the princess. "I've been in love with you for a long time. Almost as long as I've been your retainer."

For a long time, Hinoka was silent and astounded.

"I... Setsuna..." Slowly, uncertainly, the princess curled her arms around her retainer. Suddenly, Setsuna leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Once she pulled away, she returned her head to the crook of Hinoka's neck, and rested comfortably.

"...I can't wait for tomorrow." The redhead whispered. "As soon as we get out of here, we'll tell everyone that we're a couple. And then I'll take you on a date. How does that sound?"

There was no reply. Setsuna's eyes were closed, and she was sleeping happily. With an exasperated but affectionate look on her face, Hinoka settled down to sleep.


End file.
